Boys Will Be Boys
by Pookiexxx
Summary: Magnus Bane has it all popularity, lot's of friends, money and a beautiful girlfriend. But is he hiding something? And will Alec Lightwood help him become his true self. Set in High School. All human. Mainly Malec with a little bit of Sizzy and Clace.


**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like. This is all set in high school and is all human. I've read so many stories about Magnus being the openly gay one in school but I decided I'd make this story the opposite. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare owns them blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 1: Magnus Bane**

_Magnus Bane_, I thought to myself while staring at the boy who was sitting at the 'popular kids table' as us not so popular people liked to call it.

How could someone be so gorgeous? His face is perfectly shaped and anyone could easily tell he's part Asian. His perfectly styled black hair and gold-green eyes makes him all the more intriguing. He can definitely pull off the whole leather man jacket and baggy jeans look and still look amazingly sexy, but I can just imagine how much better he'd look in something tighter-

"Alec, darling!" Ragnar waved his hand in front of my eyes cutting off my train of thought.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"He was drooling over Magnus of course." Camille cut in while taking a seat next to me and Ragnar.

All she has for lunch is water, typical. One day that girl while drop dead from starvation. It's not like she's not already hot enough. For example at this very moment there are two guys from the basketball team staring at her as if she is a million dollar bill. But who can blame them? Her short skin tight black dress shows a lot of leg and her black stiletto boots make them look even more appealing. And not to mention a lot of guys like blonds, if Camille is one thing it is definitely blond.

I just roll my eyes at her not bothering to give an answer back.

"Aw why don't you just ask him out Alec baby?" Ragnar said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Shut up Ragnar, I don't even like him. Plus he's not gay." I try to sound convincing about the I don't like him part but he actually isn't gay. I should know, he's going out with my sister.

"He so is, he's trying way too hard to make it look like he's not gay." Ragnar objected.

"Ragnar's so right, you can so tell by how long he takes to do his hair." Camille added while taking a sip of her water.

"Guys he is not gay! He is with my sister and she's really happy with him!" I exclaim slightly too loud as I get some strange looks from some people sitting at the table next to us.

The bell for class rings and all three of us get up.

"Well whatever Alec, he's just using her so no one will figure out he bats for the other team." Ragnar insisted.

"Exactly Alec. And we are your friends so we're telling you the truth. That boy is gay." Camille looked at me seriously.

Me and Ragnar had been friends all our life since we are neighbours but two years ago Camille joined the group. She has originally been friends with the popular people like my sister, Isabelle and Aline Penhallow but one day when she got talking to Ragnar she realized he wasn't being her friend to get into her pants as he is gay or not using her for her popularity and us three became inseparable. She gave it all up to be our friend but most guys would still do almost anything to get with her.

"Okay we better go to class, but I'll see you tonight at Sebastian's party." Ragnar grinned and gave me an air kiss before linking arms with Camille and strutting towards their class.

It reminded me of when me and Ragnar were a couple. The first time we kissed was here in this very cafeteria and that's when everyone found out I was gay. Ragnar and me didn't last long because soon enough we both realized we only liked each other as friends.

But through all that I never stopped liking Magnus.

_Stop it Alec you never even spoke to him and he's your sister's boyfriend! _I mentally screamed at myself as I walked towards my class.

**Sorry it was short but this was only the introduction so the other chapters will be longer. This is my first time writing a fanfic so don't blame me if it's terrible. Have you guys got any questions about the story? I will answer them all. Please review it will make me happy! And there will be a lot of Malec in chapters to come.**

.


End file.
